The Flock: Next Generation
by SparklyWarlock
Summary: It's been about 20 years since we last saw the flock. Whose married who? Who has kids? And how will those kids deal with wing issues? High School? Love? Sexuality Issues? Heartbreak? Read and Find out! xx Fax, Eggy, Nazzy, and many OC's
1. Chapter 1: Max and Fang

**Hey guys SparklyWarlock here! I really hope you enjoy this story, because it's been a plot bunny jumping around in my head for a while and I finally got the effort to write. The Flock: The Next Generation is brought to you by; The Nations of Gaytopia, Potaigeey and an angry potato. **

**Beta'd by: **_**Ashleey Grey**_** who is my maaannn and my wife. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, but I do own the plot and OCs**

* * *

**Chapter I: Max and Fang**

Many years have passed since we last saw Max and Fang. They are now 35 years old with 3 children (and one on the way). Fang had decided to put his skills to use and got a career in Law Enforcement, and he was now the Chief of Police. Max started to write as a hobby, but after writing her life story into books she became a bestselling author. Today is the 29th of January and it was the first day of school for two of their children.

* * *

A mildly pregnant Max wondered into her 15 year old daughter's room. She rolled her eyes when she saw that she was still asleep. Max slowly made it towards the girl's bed, dodging piles of dirty clothes.

"Amity wake up, you have school today," she said loudly, shaking Amity's shoulders forcefully. Amity stirred but didn't wake up. Max rolled her eyes once more and pushed her daughter out of the bed. Amity landed on the ground with a thump.

"What the hell mum?" she screamed jumping to her feet, breathing heavily.

"I said wake up, now get dressed your father has made breakfast," Max said, before leaving the room to wake up her son.

When Max entered her 14 year old son's room she was shocked to see it cleaner than Amity's. She then smiled when she saw the boy awake and alert and fully dressed, sitting on his bed reading one of Max's books.

"Hey Onyx, Dad's made breakfast," Max told him quietly, Onyx perked up at the mention of food. He gently placed the book on his bed, giving his mother a kiss of the cheek before walking down the stair to the table.

Max smiled and started to follow him down when she got a feeling, a mother's intuition.

"AMITY UP NOW!" she shouted before walking down the stairs.

* * *

Fang had just finished putting the Omelettes on the table when Onyx sat at the table. He greeted his son, ruffling his hair with one hand while gave his 3 year old daughter her breakfast. He kissed her forehead and joined Onyx at the table. Max followed soon after, taking the seat next to Fang, greeting him with a light kiss. Amity stumbled down the stairs a few minutes later, fully dressed but she didn't look fully awake.

Amity groaned and slammed her head on the table. She blindly reached for the fork and started shovelling the food into her mouth.

"That's what you get for staying up all night on the phone," Fang told her, slightly amused.

"Amity, eat properly, even Skylah is using better table manners th-," Max scolded before looking at the mess the 3 year old made. Max sighed and moved to get up, Fang put a hand on her shoulder already standing.

"I'll clean Skylah, it's my day off after all, keep eating." He told Max, kissing her on the cheek before walking over to Skylah. "Hi baby, you made a mess didn't you? Yes you did, now it's time to get cleaned," he picked her, holding her to his hip. Max felt herself smile at the way Fang talked to Skylah.

After they had finished eating, Max took the plates and placed them in the dishwasher. She looked at the time on the clock on the wall and cursed.

"Amity, Onyx get your bags, you need to walk to Aunt Ella's and Uncle Iggy's to pick up Amelia." Max hollered to her children. She heard the rustle of books being shoved into bags and bags being thrown onto shoulders.

"Bye Mum, Bye Dad!" Amity and Onyx yelled, slamming the door behind them. Max sighed and rubbed her stomach, feeling the baby kick. Max walked to Skylah's room, smiling as she saw Fang play with Skylah. She walked, still watching them, and sat in a nearby rocking chair. She had a feeling today was going to be a good day.

* * *

**That's the first chapter down! Anyway it's currently storming right now and I'm hoping for a power outage :3, I know Paige (Ashleey Grey) is experiencing one, isn't that right?**

Yes! Power outage over here. Wooooh! It was so good Mads, you have me enraptured. And I love their names. (; Hehehe. But I also have a highly important question to ask…  
~Ashleey Grey

**And what is that, hun? **

Will there be lemons? I like lemons. Especially Fax Lemons. (; Hehehe.  
~Ashleey Grey

**I dunno maybe? Though the probably won't be fax as much as one of the younger ones.**

Either way, it'll be amazing. I'll let you get back to it love. Readers should review, because, yaknow, this fic is amazing and will just get better! Enjoy!  
~Ashleey Grey.

**Anyway guys Review, feedback is much appreciated! **

**~ Lovells from SparklyWarlock**


	2. Chapter 2: Iggy and Ella

**WELCOME BACK TO THE FLOCK: NEXT GENERATION! Wow I raped the caps lock. So anyway onto the disclaimer and dedication to the beta!**

**Beta'd by the ever amazing: Ashleey Grey **

**Disclaimer: As stated in the previous chapter, I do not own Maximum Ride; I only own the plot and the OCs. **

**As always this story is brought to you by: The nations of Gaytopia, Potaigeey and an angry potato.**

* * *

**Chapter II: Iggy and Ella.**

Unlike Max and Fang, Iggy (35) and Ella (33) didn't exactly have the smoothest relationship. They were on and off during Ella's high school years. Late in Ella's first year of college, she realised just how much she loved Iggy and couldn't stand to see him with another girl. She told him that and he took her back with open arms. Two years later, they were married at 21 and 19, a year later Ella had their first child. Ella dropped out of school, to take care of their daughter; Amelia. When Amelia was old enough, Iggy started to take their daughter to work with him. Iggy worked as the first blind professional chef, and Ella decided to go to beauty school. Ella soon graduated and became a make-up artist. They now have 2 other children.

Iggy awoke to the crying of their 6 month old daughter. He also heard the gentle murmur of Ella's voice calming her down. He moved his hand to the direction of the clock on his bedside table, he pressed a button, and it read out the time 7:05 am.

"Hey Els, do you want to wake Amelia and Jeffery up? Or have you already done that?" He asked his wife, Ella walked in, baby on hip.

"Can you please? Alexandria's still a bit antsy," Ella asked, a bit of desperation leaking into her voice. Iggy nodded, getting out of bed and giving her and Alexandria each a kiss.

Iggy made his way to his 13 year old daughter's room with practised ease. Knocking slightly on the door he entered when he heard a small voice say 'Come in'.

"Millie, you awake?" He asked quietly, walking over to her bed, stumbling over a few fluffy toys.

"Yes," Amelia said in a nervous tone. Iggy heard the nervous waver in her voice and sat on the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her.

"Baby girl are you nervous?" he questioned in a gentle voice; Amelia leaned into her father's shoulder and nodded. Iggy rubbed her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you what, you get dressed and I'll make you chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast," he told her. Amelia cracked a smile and nodded again.

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered as her dad left her room. Iggy smiled and made his way to his 7 year old son's room. As he approached the door, he heard Jeffery getting in the middle of a coughing fit. The door opened in front of him, and Jeffery scrambled out of his room and to the bathroom. Iggy then heard retching.

"Ella, Jeffery is sick, I think he should stay home today," He called out to her. The toilet flushed and Jeffrey scrambled out of the bathroom. Jeffery got sick more easily than his siblings, because unlike them he didn't have any avian blood in him.

Iggy picked up Jeffery and took him back to his room. He gently placed Jeffery into his bed and gave him a bucket he got from the cupboard previously.

"Get some sleep buddy, you're not going anywhere," He said kissing his fiery forehead. Jeffery nodded and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

When Ella finally got Alexandria to calm down, it was time for Amelia to go and walk to school with her cousins. She put Alexandria back in her cot and rushed towards the kitchen to see her daughter off.

"I can't do this," Amelia repeated breathlessly, Ella saw that Iggy was trying to calm her down.

"Ella, you went to high school, can you help me out here?" Iggy asked, Ella nodded and got on her knees in front of Amelia.

"Honey, you can do this. You have Onyx and Amity there with you so you won't be alone." Ella told her, Amelia gulped and nodded, wiping away her tear.

A knock on the door sounded sending Amelia into a fit of tears again. Iggy let Onyx and Amity in, Amity quickly rushed to her cousin's side.

"Mills, I know you're scared, but I tell you what stick by me and Onyx and our friends. You'll be fine," Amity whispered into her ear, hugging her. Onyx walked up to her and took her hand. Amelia smiled and wiped away her tears with her free hand.

"Are we taking Jeffery to school today Aunty Ella?" Onyx asked Ella, she shook her head and on cue they heard gagging from upstairs.

"Well we're going to go pick up Zephyr and Tiffany now. Bye Aunt Ella. Bye Uncle Iggy" Amity stated hugging each of them and Onyx waved them goodbye. Amelia ran up and kissed her parents on the cheek and ran out the door after her cousins.

"I hope she has a good day," Iggy said wrapping his arms around Ella's waist, drawing her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Me too, Iggy, me too."

* * *

**Well that's the second chapter. How was it? Thanks to people who favourite/followed or if anyone reviewed (because no one did while I wrote this chapter)… Well Paige my dear do you have anything to say?**

It was amazing. I love Iggy and Ella, and Iggy is so cute with the kids! I can't wait for the next chapter! ~Ashleey Grey. xox.

**Reviews will be muchly appreciated!**

**~Lovells from SparklyWarlock**


End file.
